Santa's Little Helpers (Emison One-Shot)
by LinaDanielle13
Summary: Contains SMUT: Emily convinces Ali to dress up and go along with her to volunteer at an orphanage before Christmas. While that puts them on the nice list, on the way home, Ali takes one long look at Em in her Santa suit and Em takes one of Ali in her little elf number and…well, read to see what they do to put both of themselves back on the naughty list. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Santa's Little Helpers

_**Warning: contains SMUT not appropriate for all ages, some may also find the language offensive. Sorry to any new people, but if you've read from me before, you'll be fine, you know better ;)**_

_**Prompt: (Somewhat AU: no A and not like the Christmas episode) : Emily convinces Ali to dress up and go along with her to volunteer at an orphanage before Christmas day. While that puts them on the nice list, on the way home, Ali takes one long look at Em in her Santa suit and Em takes one of Ali in her little elf number and…well, read to see what they do to put both of themselves back on the naughty list. ;) **_

Alison's POV

"See, Ali, aren't you glad we did this? It wasn't as bad as you thought, now was it?" Emily lightly bumped our shoulders into one another as we walked from the small building of the orphanage to her car. I guess she was right. She finally convinced me to go along with her today before Christmas to dress up as 'Santa's little helpers' to bring toys and presents from the Toy Drive at school to the kids. To be completely honest, I just wanted to spend all of Christmas break cuddled in Em's arms, under her blankets, laying in her bed with hot chocolate and popcorn and probably another marathon of TV shows on Netflix. That _was_ what I wanted, but coming here today with her was what _she_ wanted, and anything that I could give Em to make her happy was always my priority.

"Yeah," I sighed and leaned towards her to hold her hand, "you were right; it did feel good to see all their faces, especially the really young kids. So -"

But Em stopped dead in her tracks, "oh my gosh, what did you say, I didn't quite that first part…say it again babe?"

I rolled my eye and gave her a 'really' look. She stood in front of me, so incredibly cute with her Santa outfit on, and a giant grin was plastered across her face. "You're such a kid sometimes you know that Em?"

"Yup…I'm waiting."

"Fine, I'll say it again…you, you were right." I let it all come out in one short breath, like it was punched out of me and Em just started to laugh.

"There, now that wasn't so hard…god, I love hearing you say that."

I smirked and let her catch me roaming my eyes over her body, admiring her legs emerging long and toned from the little red skirt.

"Ali."

"What? I can look okay? Besides, I thought last night you said you loved hearing me…"

"Ali, not in public okay!"

I chuckled to myself, I loved teasing Em. "Hmm, not in public you say? That didn't stop you when we went to the movies and you..."

But Em shut me up the best way she knew how, she grabbed my shoulders and planted a kiss square on my lips, waiting until my body relaxed and my mouth opened up for her before pulling away, taking most of my breath with her.

"Ali, you talk too much sometimes."

I laughed and kissed her lightly on the mouth, I pulled away and we continued to walk back to her car. Once inside, Em pulled off her little Santa hat and I took my green elf one off and we buckled up. I looked over to Em and immediately my eyes fell to her long, toned and tan legs. The skirt had ridden up higher on her thighs and even more skin was showing. It may have been cold outside, but between my legs, an inevitable heat was beginning to take place.

"Em, what else do you have planned today?"

She kept her eyes forward as she turned the car on and began to drive, but my eyes were still glued to her legs and I rolled my lip between my teeth, suppressing a moan.

"Well, first I'd like to get home and take this off, and then I'm not sure, maybe last minute Christmas present wrapping. I was planning on staying in and watching some classics, like Charlie Brown. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Oh, yeah, I do now."

Em turned her head towards me and I met her eyes, I looked at her like she something I wanted so badly to pounce on and eat…which was true. She timidly looked into my eyes for a second and returned her gaze back to the road. A deep blush formed on her cheeks and she squirmed in her seat. I knew she exactly what I was thinking.

"Em, I don't think I want you to change out of that costume so soon."

"Ali," she started but it was my turn to cut her off. Very quickly and gently, I closed the distance between us and rested my hand on top of her thigh, smiling when she gasped.

"Ali, you're hands are cold."

I smirked and started to rub the top of her thigh, down to her knee and back up to wear the red felt sat high on her leg.

"Well, Em, I know how to get them warmed up, don't you?" With that I slipped my hand under her skirt and dragged my finger along the length of her underwear, over her center.

She hissed and I could tell I was distracting her a little too much. I pulled my hand away and placed my palm back on her thigh, this time alternately between the top of her thigh and her inner thigh, were her skin was becoming increasingly hotter. I checked her face and watched her brown eyes, turn a shade darker, in a molten wave of hot caramel.

"Em, I know you want to too, you don't have to say it, I can tell."

Emily couldn't hide the small smirk on her face and small groan that she let out when I dug my nails lightly into her skin.

When we were just a few blocks from her house, we stopped at a red light and I leaned across the console to her ear, "drive faster Em, tonight I'm putting us both back on Santa's naughty list."

She gulped and her eyes fluttered. She didn't say anything so I teased her more, while I still could. "You know, I know we decided on no gifts, but you know what Em? All I want for Christmas," I slid my hand lower between her legs, "is," I hovered my palm over her hot center, "you." Then I clamped my hand down over her flesh, cupping her sex through her panties. She gasped out, "Jesus, Ali, are you trying to kill me?" I moved my hand to her face, under her chin and turned her face to mine. Instead of kissing her, I slid my tongue over the outline of her lower lip, "No, but wouldn't that be the best way to go?" and I pulled away, sitting in my seat as the light turned green, making her want more. After that, Em pressed the gas and sped to her house.

Emily's POV

I had no idea how a day so innocent, day before my favorite holiday, had turned so naughty…oh, wait, I did know. The reason was sitting two feet from me in my car, her hand still teasing my inner thighs and her words caressing my earlobe and driving me wild. All because of the damn suit I was wearing. I probably wouldn't be able to admit it, but Ali in her green outfit was pretty fuckin hot too. The dark emerald green felt against her pale skin and bright blonde hair, was absolutely incredible.

She may have said all the naughty things that I never would, but I was certainly thinking all the same things she was, so as careful as I could, I sped home in record speed. Once I parked and we got out and to the house, I'm pretty sure that we sprinted our way to my room, because when we got through my door we were both trying to catch a steady breath. It was hard to run in our heels, but we managed. Once I finally regained a little bit of steadiness, it was quickly taken away when Ali came up behind me and pressed her front into my back. She abruptly pushed me into my door, slamming it shut and reaching under my arm and around my body to lock the door, "I don't want any interruptions."

I sighed and couldn't muster a complete thought, "Mom…with dad. Won't be home…til…tonight." My breathing was ragged so each part of my sentences came out in singe shallow breaths.

Ali chuckled and checked her phone, "good, then we have the rest of this morning and all day. God, Em I'm gonna fuck you so good, I don't think I'll ever be on Santa's nice list."

I laughed lightly, my body still pressed into the door, "Ali, I'm Santa tonight, and I don't want you on my nice list."

She moaned into my ear, "good."

One of her hands opened up and pressed against my hips as her free hand roamed the area around my breasts. She slipped her hand between the red jacket, the white fluff tinkling my skin and I gasped when her skin touched mine. I turned around in her arms then, my back to the wall and her hand never leaving my flesh. She tortured me for a moment with light and barely there touches before she finally grabbed a hold of my left breast and kneaded it with just the right amount of pressure.

"You are so beautiful Em." I could feel her breath as she spoke near my ear.

When her lips painted the side of my neck with wet, sucking open mouthed kisses, I thought I was going to lose it. I moaned at the feeling of her soft, plump heart shaped lips on one of my most sensitive spots, above my pulse point. When her teeth grazed that point, I gasped loudly, drawing out a sweet snicker from her. My senses were shot as she lightly assaulted my neck with her perfectly timed nips and kisses. Sucking and biting and licking me over my neck and chest until I was in a frenzy.

Alison's POV

Em was becoming a hot mess under my touch; she was losing control and becoming lost in out touches. It wouldn't be long until we were both panting and cussing under each other. And as if on cue, Em let a curse slip past her sweet lips.

"Fuck." She moaned out when I bit down a little bit too hard on her delicate skin. I tried to make the sting subside as quickly as it came by soothing the area with my hot wet tongue. I swirled it over her skin in circular motions and her body arched from the door into my body.

I couldn't take anymore, I wanted to see her, too look into her brown eyes and watch them darken. I wanted to look at her beautiful and stunning features: features that I seared into my memory. She grabbed a hold of my hand that was pressed on her stomach and laced our fingers together. I tilted my head up and came face to face with her to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her normally perfectly tanned skin was flushed with a shade of red.

I unhooked our fingers and tugged at the edge of her costume jacket. Damn Em looked good in red and the white fluff bordering each garment contrasted perfectly with her skin tone. She was gorgeous in anything she wore, but in this she was too damn sexy. I slipped my hands under it and started to drag my hands up, bringing her top with me.

"Impatient are we?" Her voice was husky when she asked but I didn't say anything, I just continued on, taking off her clothes for the second time today (we had a little 'fun' before getting up this morning). When she let me undress her, I stared hungrily at her flat stomach and then up to her chest. She was still in her bra.

"This has got to go," and soon I reached behind her, hands pinned between her back and the door and I unclasped it, throwing it on the floor. As soon as her top was bare, my hands shot straight to her full gorgeous breasts. She moaned loud and I heard her head thud against her door. I could feel her nipples straining against my palm. I kneaded and squeezed them gently in each one of my hands, listening to her breathing quicken and shallow. I loved when she was falling apart like this. I could see her eyes shut tight in pleasure and before I knew it, she brought one long lean leg to wrap around my waist, bringing my body impossibly closer, into hers. I managed to pull away somewhat and began to kiss her neck slowly, teasing as I brought my lips lower and lower, closer to her chest. I kissed a line of wet kisses down in the valley of her breasts and watched in amusement when she looked down at me and then violently threw her head back when one of my hands fell to roughly grab onto her hips and my lips enclosed around one of her nipples firmly. I hummed against her sensitive skin and sucked lightly pulling a low moan from her mouth. I continued to suck, harder, bringing more of her into my mouth and finally scraping my teeth over her sensitive nipple. She gasped out and her hands found their way into my hair, pushing me into her, I felt her nails scrape against my scalp and I moaned over her breast, feeling it vibrate in my mouth.

Her hands gripped the back of my neck before dragging down, finding residence under my shirt. She scratched lightly up and down my stomach, making it hard as hell for me to concentrate on her. I pulled away, built up pure insatiable desire when both of her hands inched up and were closing around my breasts with perfect motion.

"Fuck me Alison." She moaned out. I felt heat pool in my core, I was becoming soaked and my name on her hot mouth was sinful. I was surprised at her language, but the shock soon wore off and was replaced with arousal and the need to give her exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, I intend to." I whispered and took her lips into a fierce kiss.

She kissed me back and her lips were unbelievably smooth yet wanting and rough over mine. Her tongue dove in my mouth and I had to remember to how to breathe. I was so swept up in the desire and need of her kiss that she was able to take me by surprise at the same time, picking me up and walking me over to her bed. Her hands cupped my ass and my legs took their turn wrapping around her waist. My skirt rode up and soon most of my skin was exposed. I was sure she felt my heat through my panties, burning into her bare skin over her stomach, and that though made my body convulse and grind against her. She groaned, I knew she could feel me.

When she laid me down her lips left mine, and immediately I missed them, I wanted to protest, but instead I scooted up and placed my head on her soft pillows. I watched stay standing at the foot of the bed and take off her red Santa skirt in one long slow tantalizing motion. I lost my breath when every bit of her exposed skin was standing right in front of me. Her beautiful neck, attached to beautiful tan shoulders. Her gorgeous breasts and toned abs. Her long, gorgeous legs with a smoothly waxed mound tucked in between her equally toned thighs. God, I wanted one of those thighs pressed in between my legs, I wanted to rub myself over her.

"Ali, my eyes are up here." She snapped me out of my leering and I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, but it's not your eyes that I want right now Em."

She just laughed and crawled up towards me, her completely naked body coming closer and closer to mine.

She sat in front of me as I got up on my knees.

"I've got a little gift for you Em." I started to strip off my clothing in front of her, throwing my little elf suit towards where hers had landed just moments before.

Soon I was in my underwear and bra. It was a green silk set with red lace bordering the edges. I watched in amusement as Em took her time looking me over. Soon I got her seal of approval when she bit her lip and held back a moan.

"You look so damn good right now."

"You like it?" I asked wiggling my butt behind me and I squeezed my arms in towards each other, giving her a show of my full breasts, straining in its fabric.

"Yes," she said moving in closer, "but I think it would look even better, on the floor, with the rest of my clothes." I didn't have time to agree, before we were both ripping at my bra and panties, freeing my skin of any clothing at all, baring myself like I had so many times before for my girlfriend, for Emily. We were now in front of each other completely naked. My body was humming from the inside out, every nerve ending was like a live wire and I was aching for her to touch me. I wanted every inch of our skin to be touching, sliding against one another, coating ourselves in our slickness.

She crawled closer to me; on all four until her face was just inches from mine, then her hands were the first to start their movements as she drew tiny circles around my hips.

"You've been a naughty girl this year." Her voice was gravely and deep, low and lustful and her breath was hot over my mouth. I sucked in a sharp breath and my mind went blank.

"Lay back, Ali." I loved how our roles of dominance were interchangeable because I loved having my body being taken over by Em, but I also loved taken full control of hers, making her buck and arch and scream for me. She never showed anyone in public, but behind our doors, she rocked my body like no one ever will. I shuddered and felt a shiver run down my back, I mustered up the will power to do what was asked of me, settling my head back on the pillows that smelled erotically just like her, her hair, her shampoo, and I moaned, letting her know how much I loved being in her bed.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent deeply.

My body quivered slightly as her fingers started to trail up my legs; they massaged a path from my ankles to my thighs. She used her hands to open my legs wide and she slipped her frame in between them. Her face hovered over my stomach as her fingertips tickled the skin near my navel.

The muscles in my stomach contracted as she traced more patterns into my skin along my stomach, and then higher up, circling my breasts, until they strained with sensitivity.

I couldn't take anymore, the teasing and playfulness, it was too slow. I waited until her body was lined up above mine before I wrapped my legs around her, pulled her down into me and rolled us over.

As soon as she was helpless, lying in her back, I pushed my body down into hers and we both moaned loud when our centers collided. I rolled my hips and applied more pressure and she bucked hers up.

"Oh fuck Em, you're so wet."

"Mmm hmm, for you and only you babe."

God, yes. Her moans were hot and sexy and my body reacted by making her moan again. I rode her body a while longer, watching her eyes roll back into her head and her face contort in frustration, her body arching off of the bed. The sight was enough to make me cum right there and then.

Her hands moved from her sides to my hips, sliding forward, searching for me. I grabbed her wrists and stopped her from going further.

"No." I whispered, "not so soon." She groaned laid all the way back, watching me stay mounted in her, rolling my hips slow, slower until it was as if I was barely moving; it was torturous and sensual at the same time and I wanted to give Em something great to remember about Christmas Eve.

Emily's POV

Ali kept teasing me, not letting me drive my fingers where I wanted and she not yet delving hers into my wet and wanting folds. Instead she ground her hips slowly and lowered her head down to place little kisses on my stomach.

My breath hitched when her tongue swirled around my navel and then dipped inside of it in a teasing manner. She lifted her head back up and made eye contact with me. She looked at me with a look of seriousness. That look sent another wave to my center, which was pressed against hers

"You suck." I said as I softly slapped her on the arm.

"How do you know Ms. Fields? I haven't even started to do any sucking yet." She smirked and I gasped out as one of her hands moved down to caress the outer area of my mound.

"Oh god." I hummed against her touch. Her hands were soft and skilled as she tickled and palmed my exposed skin. Ali knew exactly where to touch me to make me come undone.

"Em, you haven't been so good yourself, from what I remember, you've been very, _very _naughty."

I groaned, "Ali please."

"You know I like when you beg Em, say it again."

"Ali please."

I leaned down and hovered my mouth over her ear, "tell me what you want." I licked the end of her earlobe and her body jumped, thrusting into mine.

"You," she growled and when her hands moved to my inner thighs and started to move up to my center I closed my eyes and leaned my head backwards, placing my hands on her thighs for stability, trying to remember to breathe. My body was grinding faster against her and soon, leaning back wasn't enough, I leaned forward and found stability by finally clinging to her bed sheets on either side of her head.

Emily's POV

When Ali leaned over me as I touched her, her breasts fell right in front of my face. I took the liberty of reaching my mouth up and taking one into my mouth, smiling against her skin when she gasped. Her long blonde hair fell in waves over her head which was bent toward me, watching me. I sucked harder and let it release with a popping noise, then I moved to the other one, this time gently pulling with my teeth.

"Holy fuck Em, what are you doing?" Ali's voice was raspy and she sounded breathless, just how I liked.

Her hand then found her way my body, her other one holding her up over me. The free one dragged over my nipples, flicking them and rolling them between her fingers and when I felt her hand hovering over my center as I pleased her, her two of her fingers opened me up and glided down my slick pussy; I fought the urge to close my legs and clamp her hand in place, instead I deepened my own thrusts into her and pressed my thumb into her clit.

Ali scooted up further so that her body could keep my legs wide open. I closed my eyes but remembered how much I loved watching her move on me,_ in_ me…so I opened my eyes so that I could see what she was doing. Her fingers continued to massage the inside of my folds while her mouth returned to my stomach to leave tiny red marks with her teeth. When she was satisfied with her work she looked up at me and smiled. She held my gaze for a moment and continued sliding her body down so that her mouth was just inches above my overly sensitive bundle of nerves. Both hands were now placed on my thighs, massaging me.

She moved her fingers and I immediately missed the feel of her touching me. I watched intently as she examined her delicate fingers that were now covered with my juices. Her eyes went darker and she stared at me with desire as she brought them up to her open mouth and slowly enclosed her lips around them, licking and sucking my wetness from them.

I felt myself become more aroused as I watched her. My hips involuntarily bucked up searching for her touch again and I felt myself get flush and sweaty as she removed her hands from her mouth and brought her lips down to hover over my center. Her breathing seared into my skin and soon I was finding it hard to breathe, my body shaking impatiently as I gripped the sheets tighter, waiting for her to touch me again.

I didn't have to wait long.

Her eyes turned to me, her fierce blue colliding into my brown and I couldn't pull myself away from her. She kept eye contact with me as she brought her tongue out of her mouth and wiggled it back and forth in a sort of show for me to watch. I was yearning for that tongue to move that way in me. I whimpered out and tangled my hands in her hair, urging her forward. She used two fingers to open my soaking folds up for her before licking a straight line from my opening to my hardening clit, collecting all of my wetness within its path. She licked up and down and I sighed in relief. _Finally. _She hummed into me and the vibration made me moan her name, "Alison. Oh, don't stop."

She came up with a big grin before humming again, this time longer, deeper and shaking her head.

"You're fucking amazing." She moaned into my flesh as she repeated her motions a few more times.

I gripped the sheets at my sides even harder, feeling as though my sheets were going to rip under the pressure of my nails. I was holding and tugging them tightly as she began a teasing rhythm of lapping up the juices that her talented mouth was drawing out of me.

"Fuck Alison," I nearly screamed, I couldn't hold back as she circled her tongue around my clit and then wrapped her lips around it sucking on it roughly. It drove me wild. I wanted more.

I felt my muscles already starting to tighten as one of her hands moved to one of my thighs, moving it out to spread me even wider. Her other hand stayed near my center as two of her fingers circled my entrance. I couldn't think of anything but her in that moment. My head was so consumed with thoughts of what she was going to do to me next. We'd had sex so many times before, but right now, it was like our first time all over again, I was just filled with need and the desire to be touched.

I felt a sting on my bottom lip and the taste of blood, realizing that I had bitten it so hard from all of the things that she was doing to my body. When I felt two of her long thin fingers enter me I screamed out and let go of the sheets, bringing them back down to tangle in her gorgeous and soft blonde hair.

Her fingers moved in and out of me, slowly at first and then faster, working up speed until I could literally hear her fingers pumping in and out of me, drawing up every desire and emotion that I could manage to feel all at once. Her fingers moved in a skilled way, scissoring and curling perfectly near my g-spot, drawing out more and more of my stickiness with every deep thrust.

"Don't stop Ali. Oh fuuuck." I usually never cussed, except when in bed with Ali.

"Mm, never," she replied. Then she bit down on my clit hard at the same time her fingers pushed into my g-spot particularly hard, making me cry out her name as I felt myself clamp down on her and my orgasm hit with an alarming force, violently shaking my body.

"That's it baby," she coaxed, "cum for me." She smiled against my inner thigh and kissed the tendon between my hip and thigh.

I felt her hand pump in and out deeply and rapidly, filling me and stretching me as she added a third finger. Soon a second wave crashed over me, my body shaking out of control, my breaths stuck in my chest until I released in one fast exhale, moaning loud. My mind drew a blank and I was lost to everything except Ali.

Her fingers kept thrusting knuckle deep inside of me slowing down suddenly and moving slower as she lapped up my juices with her tongue, and I rode out the last waves of my high. My body shivered and convulsed beneath her touch. My heart beat rapidly, thudding loudly in my ears and when my quivering and shuttering began to subside, she pulled her fingers out and licked them off with her tongue. I felt my pussy flutter again as I watched her leave nothing behind. She licked me clean and moaned over her own fingers.

I watched her suck each one deep into her mouth, knowing how well her tongue was moving over them to clean them off. She smiled when she was finished wiped her lips on her forearm before snaking her body up mine, leaving light kisses and touches along the way. Over my clit, up to my navel, up the line of stomach, between my heaving chest, around my swollen breasts and around the base of my neck, along my jaw line. Her lips were within inches of mine she smiled and then closed the gap between us. I moaned in the kiss, tasting myself on her lips. When we pulled away we were both grinning.

We looked at each other for a moment before I finally broke the silence.

"So that what happens were on the naughty list?" I smirked and stared down at her, laying her weight on my body, our breast touching and rubbing into one another's. She pretended to think about it for a moment and looked at me with a raised brow and a complete Ali-like smirk.

"Hmm maybe it is?"

I smiled back and whispered in her ear, "because if it is, I never wanna be good again."

I felt her body stiffen and then her eyes met mine in a heated gaze.

"That can be arranged."

With that she rolled us over again, this time with me over here. I leaned on my hands, hovering over her.

"Yeah, how?" I asked, teasing.

She only slipped her thigh between mine and pushed it up into my center hard, her own hot pussy rubbing wet and slick over my thigh. I gasped and threw my head back.

She used her elbow to lean up and dragging her teeth over my earlobe, she whispered in my ear, "fuck me Em, fuck me until I can't take it anymore. I want you so bad."

I bit my lip and looked down at her; her body was slick with sweat, her nipples erect and pointed towards me and I could feel her center hot pressed into my skin, waiting for my mouth, my fingers, to release its juices over me.

It was my turn to lean to her ear. I pushed her hard by the shoulders into the mattress, _my_ mattress, and growled in her ear, "oh you going to want to take it all…and you _will."_

Ali whimpered and before I started to slide my body down hers, I heard her moan, "God, I fucking love Christmas."

I smiled _so did I. _And once my mouth was placed over her awaiting core, I licked my lips and clamped over her clit, using my hands t hold her body down from thrusting off the bed, _and this would now be added as my number one reason why._

_**Well, that was an Emison Christmas One-Shot for you all, I hope you enjoyed, and **__**please review**__**! Anyone want a New Year One-Shot? Leave your thoughts below and have a very Merry Christmas! So I also know that was really short, but hey it wasn't a full length story and I love playing around with these prompts, so please, please send me more! ;)**_

_**Kisses, Lina :]**_


	2. Responses to Prompts

_**You might still want to read.**_

_****NOT a new chapter, sorry everyone, but I wanted to let you all hear from me my response to reviews and what you all should expect very soon…you should be interested ;)**_

_**First off, let me start by saying thank you! I uploaded this story before I went off to sleep and so waking up to your reviews and suggestions is amazing! I love it!**_

_**Secondly, so many who have reviewed have done exactly what I wished for, and that is given me your prompt ideas…I love writing what I can think of on my own, but I have a serious love for writing FOR people as well, so I've decided to do all of your following prompts next:**_

EmFields: Ali wants to try 69 but is a bit ashamed to ask. **Oh yeah, the idea crossed my mind, but I never followed through, just be ready and thanks for the push ;)**

Donkmonk: Ali wakes up in the middle of the night hearing Em moan from a naughty dream and decides to wake up Em in a "really interesting way" **Well, I wish we could all wake up to the way Ali will wake up her girlfriend ;)**

EsEm27: **50 Shades of Grey has nothing on me you say? Oh my, I don't think my mother wouldn't be proud, but I'm taking that as a serious compliment! Thank you and I apologize for the typos, I was in a hurry to post before I fell asleep on my computer…and the New Year's Prompt is on its way;)**

ZzChristmas: Ali surprises Em at her house but sneaks upstairs to hear Em moaning her name and…masturbating while doing so. Em is embarrassed, but Ali is so turned on that they end up having "really really rough sex" **Woah there, rough you say? Haha I'm sure I can '**_**whip**_**' something up ;) *insert smirk here***

Naomi97: Em gives Ali a massage (back and front) using a lot of massage oil **well I'm sure I know what happens next…Ali gets more than just a massage ;)**

Drea82581: Em gets jealous of all the time Ali and Hanna spend together after they make up, because the two blondes find they have very similar interests. Em ends up exploding in front of the girls, even revealing too much about their sex life, and Ali is the one who ends up feeling sorry and babying Em. **Well, not very much like the Em and Ali we are used to seeing, but a little mix up is always nice, I can't wait to write this sort of role reversal…make up sex is always good ;)**

_*****with my busy life of…well just being a young adult, I have no clue when exactly I can get these to you, but I'll work in the sequential order of the reviews, also I have my Halloween story I'm finishing today and as usual, I am always working on my main story 'I'm Sorry I kept You Waiting.' However I hope I can finish at least 2 prompts this week! **_

_**If you read this and have more ideas, please comment/review under chapter 1 or my other stories and I'll let you know if it made the cut (it will) Thank you all again! Kisses, Lina**_

_**NEW:**_

_**This is just my reponse to my Guest who goes by Benzo, yes I will certainly do your prompt, I was already planning a lapdance scene in another story, but I might be willing to add the rest of your suggestions, I apologize if you thought you were ignored if I didn't like your idea, it was just that I already wrote my responses before I got your review.**_

_**But for anyone else reading, a new prompt has been included to my list, and I'll have you know it's going to be hot...and a surprise...follow me to stay updated when I publish it ;)**_


End file.
